Las consecuencias del coqueteo
by AgusCooper
Summary: Ellos pensaron que el beso de Ramona no los había afectado, pero estaban equivocados...
1. capítulo 1

Era viernes por la tarde, un día extremadamente caluroso. Las prendas no lograban hacerla sentir completamente cómoda. El calor era demasiado asfixiante como para conseguirlo.

Arellanada en el cómodo sillón que el hogar disponía, se abanica con su mano izquierda para capear de algún modo la intensidad de la canícula. En la diestra, entretanto, tenía el último trabajo que Sheldon había realizado para la universidad, buscando detalles que corregir y perfeccionar antes de su entrega. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no lograba poner atención en las letras que se desplazaban a través de sus ojos. Aunque resultara paradójico, leía sin leer, puesto que un asunto mucho más importante se debatía en las redes de su mente.

Desde lo sucedido con Ramona y la propuesta de matrimonio, Sheldon había estado evasivo en la intimidad. En el día a día seguía igual que siempre: trabajando como un poseído.

No obstante, existía un detalle que resultaba preocupante: hacía varios días que no intimaban. Algo que a todas luces resultaba extraño, pues a pesar de las ocupaciones tanto ella como él no descuidaban su vida de pareja.

La singular situación comenzaba a incomodar a Amy, quien inevitablemente hizo fluir un río de dudas por su mente.

¿Por qué su prometido estaba más alejado?

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

¿Acaso Ramona había provocado algún cambio en él?

Era sobre todo la última pregunta la que le engendraba un gran temor en su corazón; y a pesar de que no deseaba seguir divagando cosas que le hacían daño, simplemente no podía evitarlas. A cada minuto que pasaba, más intensidad adquiría la idea de que la nadadora olímpica había provocado cosas en Sheldon y que por ello estaba cambiando su comportamiento.

¿Le habría gustado el beso que ella le dio? Intuía que no, de alguna manera lo sabía, pero la sombra de las dudas afloraba para castigarla con un maldita respuesta afirmativa. Después de todo Ramona era una chica atractiva y en los últimos días, estuvo mucho tiempo con Sheldon, mucho más de lo que correspondía.

¿Se habría enamorado de él?

¿Intentaría contactarse con su prometido nuevamente?

¡Cuanto odiaba sentir dudas! Pero simplemente no podía evitar el vil calor de los celos recorriendo su piel. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que él confesó que le dio. Pero lo cierto fue que al enterarse de ese beso, su corazón emitió un espantoso crujido sideral.

Amaba tanto a Sheldon que era imposible que no fuera de ese modo. Sí, aunque logró disimularlo con gran maestría, por dentro ardió en celos y molestia. ¡A cualquier mujer le molestaría algo así! De todos modos, haciendo alarde de una bizarría y madurez a toda prueba, no quiso hacer problemas, puesto que confiaba en él como en nadie más y sabía que jamás le haría una canallada así.

No obstante, no confiaba en Ramona y en lo que fuera capaz de hacer. Sin duda alguna era una mujer impulsiva; sólo esa cualidad puede explicar que le haya dado un beso a un hombre con pareja. Y de una mujer así no se puede esperar compostura de ningún tipo.

Perfectamente podría llamarlo al teléfono móvil e insistir en verlo nuevamente. Sheldon era ingenuo -demasiado, de hecho- y ella podría intentar seducirlo de algún modo. No quería divagar cosas erradas, pero que su hombre estuviera más distante propiciaba que pensamientos oscuros adquirieran más vigor.

Tuvo ganas de proferir una palabra malsonante contra ella, pero atrapó la misma entre sus labios antes de liberarla. Aunque la doctora no estaría presente para saberlo, no quería caer tan bajo como para propinarle insultos. Hacerlo le parecía rebajarse, puesto que Ramona no merecía nada de ella, ni siquiera sus ofensas. Y ella nunca se rebajaría ante nadie.

Siempre digna, siempre estoica, siempre Amy Farrah Fowler.

Pero a pesar de su envidiable resiliencia, un inevitable suspiro triste emerge desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

-Algo está pasando con nuestra relación, no son sólo ideas mías- Se dijo dando rienda suelta a la tristeza que sentía. Aunque los indicios eran detalles que podrían pasar desapercibidos para cualquiera, para ella eran muy claros a pesar de lo tenues. Su corazón susurraba que no era sólo el trabajo lo que mantenía a Sheldon tan ocupado.

Dio un suspiro como fiel desahogo de la tensión; hablaría con él muy pronto para aclarar sus dudas. Tenía que hacerlo para evitar el dolor que pugnaba con dañar su alma. Guardarse las cosas por dentro nunca era saludable.

No tardó mucho en llegar el físico teórico desde la universidad. Hoy era el único día laboral en que su horario le daba una salida más temprana.

La saludó con un beso en los labios, cariñoso pero corto a la vez y dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta.

Fue a la habitación y regreso, se había quitado su camiseta de manga 3/4 dejándose solamente la de manga corta, haciendo énfasis de sus tonificados brazos.

—Uf, que calor hace y con esas dos camisetas se me hacía todavía peor soportarlo. De buena gana me lanzaría a una piscina- Sonrió con la idea recién dicha. -Realmente es asfixiante.

Amy no respondió su comentario; lo observó sacarse los zapatos mientras emitía un gran suspiro de alivio al sentir los pies libres. Rápidamente, se deshizo de los calcetines y se calzó unas graciosas pantuflas para andar más cómodo.

-¿En un rato harás la cena?

-Si- Respondió sin mirarlo.

Sheldon la miró extrañado: su semblante no parecía el de siempre. Su brillante mirada tampoco estaba presente. El lenguaje no verbal hacía evidente que algo sucedía.

-¿Te pasa algo Amy?- Se animó a preguntar, expulsando curiosidad a través de su piel.

-Sheldon, necesito hablar contigo- Anunció seriamente.

-Claro, dime- Dijo blandiendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Amy procedería a exponer su queja e incluso alcanzó a abrir su boca, mas el sonido del celular de Sheldon interrumpió todo.

-Dame un segundo, por favor- Le pidió, y ella no tuvo más remedio que responder con una mueca inconforme en su faz.

Que inoportuno podía ser el destino. En serio, que inoportuno.

-¿Hola?- Saludó y preguntó, pues el número que aparecía en pantalla le era totalmente desconocido.

Una voz de mujer, aguda y juvenil, se escuchó a través del móvil.

-¿Ramona?- Se dijo Sheldon sorprendido. -¿Como conseguiste mi número?- Preguntó todavía más sorprendido que antes.

Al instante, Amy formó la penúltima vocal en sus labios. Si su prometido estaba sorprendido, lo de ella era un asombro abismal. Asombro que muy pronto pasaría a un infierno de rabia e indignación, que el destino fuera inoportuno era soportable, pero que fuera precisamente ella quien llamara no lo era.

-¿Pedirme disculpas?- Dijo él. -Oh, no es necesario, enserio. Si todo está bien con mi prometida, no te preocupes.

La de ojos verdes cerró los puños, muy ofuscada. Quería arrebatarle el móvil a Sheldon y decirle a aquella impertinente que no llamara nunca más a su prometido. De hecho, estuvo a un tris de hacerlo, pero decidió esperar a que él le diera la patada verbal que se merecía.

-¿Ser amigos?- Frunció su ceño con la propuesta de la científica.

Los ojos de Amy estallaron en llamas cuando escuchó aquello. No sólo sus ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Se había vuelto una antorcha humana.

-Pues, tengo que hablarlo con Amy, no se si sea buena idea- Contestó dudoso, pero amable y gentil a la vez.

Sin demora, volvió a escucharse la aguda voz a través del móvil varios segundos más. Cuando el sonido cesó, Sheldon volvió a responder.

-Por supuesto que no te odio, tranquila Ramona- Una voz muy alegre sonó del otro lado. -Gracias, igual para ti, nos vemos- Dicho esto, pulsó el botón táctil para finalizar la llamada.

Presintiendo que algo iría mal, Sheldon enfocó su mirada en ella y confirmó instantáneamente su teoría: le pareció ver un demonio en vez de a su linda novia.

-¿Por qué no la mandaste al diablo?- Lo reprochó sumamente molesta.

El físico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y a la par de nervioso. Su semblante destellaba ingenuidad a través del doquier de sus células.

-Pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, Amy. No es correcto ser maleducado- Dicho esto, Sheldon podría haber jurado que los ojos de ella cambiaron su color verde a un rojo fogoso. Realmente le pareció ver aquello.

-Ella te beso, Sheldon- Vomitó esas palabras, totalmente indignada. -Un beso a un hombre con pareja. ¿Te parece que eso es buena educación?- Espetó con sus manos cerradas.

Era la primera vez que el científico la veía tan enojada, parecía una leona a punto de cazar una presa.

-Oh, perdóname Amy, no era mi intención enfadarte, es sólo que ella me pidió disculpas por el beso furtivo y después dijo que sólo quería que fueramos amigos- Le explicó tímidamente, pues los nervios no dudaron en acosar las capas de su piel. Sheldon sólo quería aplacar la furia que sentía su amada, pero viendo su estado actual no supo como podría lograr tal proeza.

Tanto era el furor en ella que su energía se elevó a una escala prácticamente sobrehumana.

-Es una trampa, Sheldon, ¡ella no quiere ser tu amiga!- Fustigaron sus labios sin dar cabida a la más mínima duda.

-Pero parece muy sincera- Comentó inocentemente, sin ningún ánimo de provocarla todavía más. Simplemente no había visto malas intenciones en Ramona.

La neurocientifica apretó sus labios el uno contra el otro y sus dientes parecieron crepitar dentro de su boca. En cualquier momento haría erupción cual volcán. Claramente, Sheldon tenía el defecto de ser más candoroso de la cuenta.

-Sheldon, por favor no seas tan ingenuo- A duras penas logró dominar el volumen de su voz, pero sólo lo lograría por poco tiempo. -¿De verdad crees que después que te dio un beso quiere ser sólo tu amiga? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella quiere mucho más que eso. ¡Lo sé, lo sé porque mi corazón me lo dice a gritos!

El hombre, algo temeroso, dio un paso atrás en forma inconsciente y pasó una mano por su frente para disipar el sudor que comenzaba a brotar.

-Bueno Amy, no te pongas así- Nunca en su vida la había visto tan fuera de sus casillas; sus ojos estaban tan desencajados que parecía que saldrían eyectados como proyectiles. -Te prometo que le diré que no puedo aceptar su oferta de amistad. No te enojes, por favor.

-¡Por supuesto que me enoja! Que no lo demuestre no significa que el beso no me haya afectado ni que perdone a Ramona después de lo que hizo. Me había olvidado de ella, ¡pero que te llame a tu teléfono me parece el colmo! ¡Le voy a romper los dientes!

Los gritos, aunque siempre desagradables, le sirvieron para desahogar la presión que carcomía su pecho. Sí o sí Amy tenía que explotar para descargar de alguna manera la rabia, tenía que hacerlo o la espada que seguía enquistada en lo más profundo de su corazón seguiría allí, mortificándola.

Lo bueno es que después de liberar su impotencia llegaría la calma.

Y cuando arribó, ni ella misma podía creer la manera en que había reaccionado, puesto que nunca había perdido el control de sus emociones de esa manera. Pero a veces, y en un asunto tan delicado como este, las emociones no responden como nosotros quisieramos. Amy, aquello, lo comprobó en carne propia.

-Amor, nunca en mi vida te había visto tan furiosa. Cálmate por favor, no quería que te enojaras. Perdóname- Mucha tristeza destelló a través de sus ojos azules.

Al verlo tan dócil y triste, Amy bajó todavía más las revoluciones. Sabía que Sheldon no era capaz de leer las intenciones soterradas de Ramona. Era demasiado puro como para poder captarlas.

-Sheldon- Dio un profundo suspiro tras decir su nombre. -tienes un grandísimo corazón y esa es una de las tantas cosas que me enamora de ti, pero también te digo que no puedes ser tan cándido. Este mundo no te permite ser ingenuo, es una desventaja serlo, tienes que aprender a leer segundas intenciones o sino habrá gente que te hará daño, que tratará de manipularte y aprovecharse de ti. Mi amor, eres único y no quiero que cambies tu esencia... sólo quiero que pongas más atención a este tipo de cosas. No puedes ser tan ingenuo ni dejarte engatusar de esa manera. Existen mujeres muy manipuladoras y Ramona es una de ellas. A veces, aunque nos desagrade, tenemos que dejar la amabilidad a un lado con cierto tipo de personas...

Él bajó la cabeza, meditabundo. Guardó silencio durante varios segundos desenmarañando la idea. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Amy tenía razón. Ahora lo entendía bien. La escena de Barry pidiéndole una cita no era simplemente eso, era un abierto coqueteo hacia ella. Pero él, hasta ahora, ni siquiera había dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, Amy si que había captado sus verdaderas intenciones y por ello lo puso en su lugar sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Si él, como su futuro esposo, quería estar a la altura de Amy, entonces debía endurecer su carácter para hacer exactamente lo mismo con Ramona. Por fin fue capaz de entenderlo; finalmente lo comprendió a total cabalidad. Pero justo cuando hablaría para hacérselo saber, ella se le adelantó en un alarde de impulsividad.

-Dime, ¿te gusta Ramona?- Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar realizar esa pregunta. Había llegado muy lejos y no quería revivir este tema semanas o meses después. Hoy era el día en que este asunto fallecería para siempre. Hoy sería la muerte de sus inquietudes. Y para matarlas definitivamente tenía que hacer esa pregunta sí o sí.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Amy!- Se apresuró a negar con total y absoluta certeza. Sus manos se movieron por delante para complementar su negación.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó?- Los malditos celos se revolvían en su interior como una tormenta de fuego. Quizás debió preparar la pregunta y abordarla de una forma menos directa, alisar el terreno para no impactarlo, pero simplemente no pudo. No tuvo la paciencia para hacer tal cosa. Debía saber, ya mismo, que era lo que sentía el hombre que tanto amaba. No toleraría un solo segundo más de incertidumbre.

Sheldon abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada. No se esperaba una interrogación de tal calibre, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué sentí? La verdad que no lo sé... me desconcertó totalmente- Atinó a decir en forma ensimismada.

El ambiente fue poseído por un poderoso silencio, tan intenso que Amy tardó un poco en resquebrajarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando ella te besó?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

-Salí huyendo. No supe como reaccionar- Cabizbajo, todo su semblante demostró que se recriminaba por ello.

-¿Te gustó el beso que te dio?- Cuanta rabia sintió al hacer esa pregunta. Sí, ¡cuanta rabia! Si la respuesta era afirmativa realmente prefería no saberla. El solo hecho de pensar que él había disfrutado el beso la dañaba, de modo que comprobarlo sería una hecatombe espiritual.

Sheldon era su novio, era a quien tanto amaba y pensar que podría haber gozado del beso de otra chica la quemaba por dentro. Un fuego voraz del que el combustible no era la leña, sino la impotencia, la rabia y la frustración. Todos esos sentires alimentaban la salvaje llama de los celos.

Celos que tenían plena justificación, por cierto.

Sheldon abrió todavía más sus ojos. Cierto era que no separó sus labios inmediatamente, pero no hizo nada por el estupor que sintió en ese momento.

¿Cómo podría reaccionar ante tamaña sorpresa? La conmoción es precisamente eso: caer en un shock que impide cualquier tipo de reacción, por eso no pudo hacer nada. Por eso tampoco respondió el beso, simplemente quedó congelado en el tiempo y en el espacio, perdido en otra dimensión muy lejos de ésta. Rojo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de vivir y que jamás imaginó que le sucedería.

-No me gustó ni lo disfruté, simplemente me conmocionó. Por eso huí- Respondió sinceramente.

Amy lo miró en forma aguda. Él no era una persona que mintiera, pero le había ocultado perfectamente que no quería vivir con ella tiempo atrás, lo había ocultado para no dañarla con la verdad.

¿Estaría protegiéndola nuevamente? No podía dejar de pensar que el beso de Ramona si le había gustado, que era aquello por lo cual estaba más esquivo.

-Ella es linda...- Dijo Amy con pesar, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con tristeza. Una chica bella y entregada solía ser una tentación para muchos hombres.

Sheldon comprende perfectamente su tristeza. El pesar que él le causó. Sin siquiera pensarlo, le toma sus manos y le brinda cariño en ellas para consolarla.

-Tú eres la única mujer que existe para mí, eres la persona que me robó el corazón, tú eres a quien tanto admiro y amo, te pido perdón de nuevo por el dolor que te causé. No sabes lo mal que me siento y sé que cometí un error, debí reaccionar y recriminarla por el beso que me dio, no salir huyendo...- Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras precisas. -y ahora también debí reprochar su llamado a mi celular, pero...- Bajó su cabeza, avergonzado por la actitud pasiva con la que había enfrentado la situación. -Ahora me doy cuenta de la actitud que tuviste con Barry, una que fue decidida, sin dudas... en cambio yo no me comporté a la altura de lo que mereces, me faltó carácter- Se criticó, elocuente.

Sheldon podía ser muy ingenuo, pero su dotada inteligencia no tardaba en captar cuando cometía errores. Ese era el primer paso para aprender de ellos y no repetirlos a futuro.

Amy leyó la total sinceridad de su amado en sus ojos. Pero no pudo evitar alimentar su alma con más inquietudes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estas más evasivo conmigo? Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero siento que esa no es la única razón. Y me duele tanto que lo lindo que tenemos no lo demostremos como antes. Siento que el paraíso que construimos juntos se está deshaciendo... el cielo está cayendo... cayendo sobre nosotros...

"El cielo está cayendo" esa era la frase que lo sintetizaba todo y él estaba provocándolo. Él mismo estaba engendrando dudas con esa actitud más retraída de lo normal y el poco tiempo que tenía disponible para ella. Y como agria guinda del pastel, estaba la débil actitud con la que estaba enfrentando a Ramona.

-No es porque Ramona haya provocado algo en mí ni mucho menos, yo te amo más que a cualquier cosa Amy y siempre te llevo en mi corazón, siempre- Cuanta emoción delató su voz, cuanto sentimiento en su mirar.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan esquivo? ¿Por qué ya no hacemos el amor?- Lo encaró muy decidida, como en sus tiempos de chica sheldoniana. No sería lo amable que solía ser actualmente.

Sheldon tenía que reaccionar.

El dejó caer su mirada a la vez que sus hombros hacían lo mismo, la más severa pesadumbre hizo acopio de su ser.

-Porque me he sentido mal, Amy. Es simplemente por eso; perdóname por callarlo pero no quería preocuparte. Siento remordimiento por lo que pasó y me hace pensar que yo no te merezco, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Me dejé besar y me faltó carácter para enfrentar a Ramona y recriminar lo que hizo, ahora mismo cuando me llamó debí tratarla de otra forma...- Cerró sus orbes, terriblemente apesadumbrado.

-¿Es por eso, en verdad?- Dijo totalmente conmovida por ese dolor que delataba.

Él abrió sus ojos y los clavó en ella.

-¿Cómo puedo recibir tus caricias cuando permití que otra chica lo hiciera? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado después del dolor que te causé? Aunque lo hayas ocultado, sé que enterarte de eso te dolió y por más que tengas plena confianza en mí, lo cual te agradezco infinitamente, eso debió provocarte un dolor que yo jamás te quise causar. ¿Cómo puedo merecerte después de lo que pasó? ¿Como puedo obtener el premio de tus besos cuando no soy merecedor de ellos? Me duele tanto que no puedo disimularlo.

Amy se emociona hasta el último rincón que la componía. Su Sheldon, el hombre que tanto amaba, no estaba alejándose por lo que ella suponía en un principio. Al contrario, la amaba tanto que sentía una culpa que no le correspondía afrontar.

Le toma una mejilla y enlaza su mirada acuosa con la de él. Brillantes destellos de sublime amor reflejaron ambos.

-Mi vida, más me duele que tengas ese remordimiento. Más me duele que estés alejándote de mí. Eso me causa más dolor que el beso que ella te dio. Y perdóname por mis celos, pero es que si yo te pierdo me muero...

Sheldon pestañeó sorprendido y enternecido a la vez; pequeñas lágrimas vibraban en sus pupilas intentando liberarse... sólo una de ellas lo consiguió. Amy llevó una mano a la mejilla masculina, interrumpiendo el camino de la solitaria lágrima.

-Te amo y confío totalmente en ti porque sé la clase de hombre que eres. Sé que fue ella quién te besó y que tú no tuviste culpa de nada. Tú nunca harías una canallada como ser infiel, lo sé porque te conozco y te amo por quién eres- Esta vez fue ella quien liberó un par de lágrimas.

Y esta vez fue él quien las apartó de su tersa faz con increíble cariño.

-¿En serio, Amy?- Se conmueve aún más; sus cuerdas vocales tiemblan debido al compás impuesto por la impresionante emoción que lo desborda.

-Así es- Esbozó una linda sonrisa cómplice. -No te sientas culpable porque no lo eres.

Sheldon se emociona al punto que más lágrimas escurrieron por el camino de sus carrillos. Sin pensarlo siquiera, la abraza y le da un beso que contactó ambos corazones, haciéndolos latir al mismo ritmo febril.

Ellos eran los sublimes intérpretes de la mágica y dulce ópera del amor.

-Bueno, quizás si tienes la culpa de algo...- Provocó un voluntario suspenso y él la miró con curiosidad, esperando algún merecido reproche. Pero a cambio obtuvo algo mejor que aquello. -Tienes la culpa de ser tan lindo y tierno- Una gran sonrisa tierna adornó su faz con cada palabra dicha. -Tú no te das cuenta, pero cualquier mujer podría terminar enamorándose de ti. Por eso quiero que te cuides, eres muy ingenuo y alguna chica puede aprovecharse de eso o tratar de seducirte. Yo me moriría si te perdiera, Sheldon.

-Amy, nunca me perderás- Le dijo enseguida, antes de que transcurriera siquiera un segundo. -Y nunca más pasará algo así de nuevo con ninguna mujer, te lo prometo. Ramona me pilló desprevenido, pero ahora estaré muy atento. Te prometo que me volveré un supervillano con ella y con cualquiera que intente algo así.

Ella, al instante, ilumina su rostro con una sonrisa radiante.

-No es necesario que lo prometas, sé que así será- Sus manos viajan y se entrelazan por detrás de la cabeza de su prometido y le planta un beso inigualable.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría dicho que ambos expulsaban gigantescos corazones de amor desde sus cuerpos.

-Gracias por tu comprensión- Le dijo saboreando aún el dulzor de su beso. -Y perdona que me haya alejado, sabes que mi intención no es lastimarte. Es sólo que me sentía mal y culpable por lo que pasó, aveces soy un tonto- Se rió avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo eres!- Lo defendió de su propia acusación cual leona. -eres ingenuo, que es muy diferente y así me encantas. Te amo como una loca, eso jamás cambiará.

-Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo. ¡Te amo tanto! Me emociona ver tu felicidad y tenerte a mi lado me enorgullece, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y sé que, suceda lo que suceda, superaremos cualquier problema que se nos presente.

Aquellas palabras eclipsaron con felicidad lo que antes había sido tristeza, Amy sonríe tanto que la expresión"sonrisa de oreja a oreja" la convirtió en una tangible realidad.

-Así será Sheldon; dejemos esta dificultad en el pasado y transformemos lo negativo en positivo, esto fue una prueba para nuestro amor y la hemos superado con creces. Nuestro amor es tan grande como el universo mismo y no permitiremos que nada nos separe, siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo como una desquiciada. Te amo tanto, pero tanto que ni siquiera en un millón de años podría demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí...

-Yo también siento lo mismo Amy, yo también- Se contagió de amor y pasión.

Y tras aquel firmamento de excelsa emoción, el departamento 4B tuvo la preciosa dicha de poder apreciar otro beso lleno de sentimientos. Sus bocas navegaron hábilmente por el mar de placer más exquisito que podía existir e inevitablemente, el dulce apetito de estar juntos explosionó en ambos.

-Quiero hacerlo, te he extrañado tanto...- Agitada, separó un poco sus labios para susurrarle sus ansias. Y sin prohibirse el deleite que tanto la apasiona, vuelve a mordisquear suavemente aquellos varoniles labios que no dudaban en condenarla a la locura.

-Yo también, te necesito- La toma de la cintura y la apega a la suya, a la vez que le propinaba besos y pequeños mordiscos a intervalos casi isócronos.

Ella, coqueta y feliz, planteó la mejor idea para capear el calor atosigador que envolvía el ambiente.

-Hagámoslo en la ducha, nada mejor que agua helada para combatir este calor espantoso.

-¿Estas segura? No lo sé...- Un gran beso de parte de ella detuvo sus dudas, finalmente concluyó. -El calor que en verdad vale la pena lo provocaremos nosotros- Agregó muy divertido.

Presurosos y amorosos, caminan hacia la ducha intercambiando miradas y sonrisas rellenas de la más dulce complicidad. Sublime dicha los recorre de pies a cabeza, incluso las miradas que se lanzan disparan flechas de amor, como si cupido hubiera adoptado sus luceros como sempiterno hogar.

Sheldon, como el caballero que era -con Amy-, abrió gentilmente la puerta del tocador hecha de fina madera de roble.

-Las damas primero- Le brindó una bella sonrisa.

-Siempre tan atento- Ella disfrutó su caballerosidad.

Entran expectantes, ambos mirándose en el gran espejo que reflejaba sus cuerpos completamente.

Inevitablemente, dosis de timidez los atacaron a ambos. Muchas veces habían intimado, pero de alguna manera inexplicable y especial, siempre sentían que era la primera vez que lo hacían. Los mismos nervios, la misma pasión, las mismas ansias por descubrirse el uno al otro. Las mismas ganas de cabalgar a través de la frontera más íntima de sus cuerpos.

Amy, algo sonrojada, toma la iniciativa y lentamente comienza a desvestir a su hombre: primero coge la camiseta entre sus manos y la sube lentamente a través del torso. Sheldon levanta los brazos en dirección vertical para ayudarla a terminar su labor, una vez quitada la prenda, la joven se da el tiempo de apreciar los poco marcados abdominales. Seguiría admirando sus músculos, pero algo interrumpió su labor en seco... una imponente protuberancia sobresalía desde los pantalones del hombre que amaba.

Ella inmoviliza su mirada allí y tremendas dosis de calor la recorrieron de arriba a abajo y viceversa. El físico teórico notó el salto que dieron sus ojos y una oleada de pudor intrínseco a su personalidad lo atacó.

-Tiene vida propia- Excusó su rápida excitación con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella sonrió al instante con el comentario.

-¡Y me encanta que así sea!- Exclamó emocionada; verlo así de excitado le quitó de cuajo cualquier dosis de timidez anterior. -Me demuestra cuanto me deseas...- Siseó realmente anhelante, sus luceros brillando de amor y apetito carnal.

De manera inconsciente relamió sus labios, los cuales adquirieron más brillo del que ya tenían.

Sin perder el tiempo, se lanza a besarlo con una ansia canibalesca y contacta su vientre con el sexo todavía cubierto de su amado. Lo deseaba tanto que no quería perder un solo segundo, quería ser suya y su dueña a la vez.

El beso que empezó tierno y grácil rápidamente se transformó en locura de pasión, como poseídos ansiosos de perder la racionalidad que en un momento como éste no era necesaria. Animales quieren ser. Bestias de amor, por más paradójica que resultara tal combinación de palabras.

Sheldon le quita la evilla que sujeta sus cabellos, dejándolos en salvaje libertad. Cuan bella era, cuanto disfrutaba apreciarla así tan libre, tan indómita, tan ella.

Su aroma lo empalaga, lo seduce, lo hipnotiza, lo hechiza cual conjuro de medianoche.

Feromonas revolotean por doquier como mariposas, llenándolo todo. Tanto Sheldon como Amy se ven sumergidos en un mar de ellas. Y aquel mar de dulce fragancia no dudaba en seguir expandiendo sus tentáculos más y más, impregnando hasta el último rincón.

Inhaló su aroma y se intoxicó con ella; su Amy era la mejor de las drogas. Sí, eso era él: un adicto a ella y a su tersa piel. Un adicto que daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo.

Ella, al mismo instante, cae embelesada por sus ojos tan azules, los que brillan fulgurantes por el brío que los recorre. Una inmensa cantidad de energía la traspasa con sólo mirarlo, tanta fuerza interior que, aunque lo intentara mil veces, le sería imposible describirla.

-Amor, quiero verte desnuda bajo la lluvia de la ducha- Sheldon mordió su labio inferior, inconsciente de ello.

La aludida se sorprendió un breve segundo; luego consintió su sugerencia aferrándose a su pecho que latía intensamente. Lo miró lleno de amor, con una sonrisa divertida adornando su faz.

-Ay Sgeldon, que atrevido... no te reconozco- Bromeó muy contenta.

-Tú me pones así- Se rió feliz.

Amy tenía el don de hacer añicos su timidez, pues con ella, Sheldon se sentía totalmente en confianza. Sin vergüenzas, miedos ni pudores, sin escudos o lanzas. Sólo amor existía, sólo amor surgía, sólo amor nacía. Sólo ella se había ganado algo tan importante y valioso como la confianza total del otro, la confianza total del ser amado.

La bella joven toma un poco de distancia y comienza a recorrer con sus manos las curvas de su propio cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior, intercalando suspiros con gimoteos anhelantes. Desabotonó su blusa, se la quitó y llevó sus manos por detrás de la espalda, liberando sus senos del mezquino brasier que los contenía. Ambos acariciaron la vista de Sheldon, quien sintió su masculinidad hervir ante tamaña ofrenda de amor.

Se regocija con la mirada animalesca de su prometido, con sus ansias, con la excitación palpitando entre sus piernas dispuesta a salir del pantalón que la encerraba. Este era el momento de mayor intimidad y entrega mutua que podía disfrutar una pareja y cuanto agradecía poder vivirlo con el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Lentamente, castigando las ansias de su amado, comienza a juguetear con la última prenda que ocultaba su feminidad. Ralentizando sus movimientos, la beldad comenzó a deslizar sus bragas: a veces subiéndolas de una orilla y a veces bajándolas de la otra orilla, sin nunca dejarlas caer, siempre escondiendo aquello que la hacía mujer. Un juego de ansias muy erótico que a Sheldon lo prendía todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

La neurocientifica lentamente le da la espalda y, ya en esa posición, deja caer la última prenda que envolvía su desnudez. Aquella ofrenda visual era un deleite que sólo él tenía el placer de vivir. Un trasero que una diosa o cualquier ángel femenino envidiaría.

La castaña desplazó la cortina. Sheldon, agudizando su mirada, se da el tiempo de apreciar las curvas de su mujer dejando de lado cualquier atisbo de timidez. Desde la estrecha cintura hasta las anchas caderas, toda ella era hipnotizante como la luna llena ante la mirada de un lobo.

No, incluso fascinaba muchísimo más que eso.

 **Continuará...**


	2. capítulo 2

Se mete a la ducha lentamente. Voltea solamente su rostro para mirar a su pareja y los orbes hambrientos de Sheldon se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes. Ver aquello la motivó todavía más para continuar con su juego de conquista. Estaba dispuesta a seducirlo, a embrujarlo y hechizarlo. Su preciosa anatomía de mujer, unida a su mirada rellena de mágico amor, convirtieron todo en un edén del que era imposible salir.

Abrió el grifo, cuidando de moverlo hacia la izquierda para que el agua saliera fría, pero no lo suficientemente helada como para pensar que provenía del polo sur. Hecho esto, el líquido comenzó a correr acariciándola maternalmente. La temperatura fue la exacta, precisamente la que deseaba. Se desplaza por su rostro, deslizándose por las mejillas, recorriendo sus curvas y muslos hasta terminar el viaje en la punta de sus pies. El sonido inconfundible y melodioso del agua cayendo hacía eco por las paredes cubiertas de finos azulejos.

Fue una delicia refrescante sentir algo así cuando el calor era tan intenso. Todas las células gimieron de placer al recibir cada gota del líquido vital. Cada contacto, cada caída, producía un irrefrenable enjambre de éxtasis en la piel. Placer paradisíaco, era.

Puso las manos sobre sus pechos como si abrazara la fría y placentera columna de agua que la recorría, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para deleitarse con tal sensación. Cogió el envase del champú y puso una pequeña porción en la palma de su mano. Su aroma frutal sería un buen complemento para acariciar todavía más el olfato del hombre que pronto la acompañaría. Aplicó la porción en el sedoso cabello y obtuvo abundante espuma como premio.

Masajeó suavemente los cabellos que ondulaban hasta sus hombros. Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre mechones con la intención de desenredar alguno, pero afortunadamente ninguno lo estaba. En ese sentido, tener el cabello liso era una bonita bendición.

Se pone de frente para que su pareja la vea a placer. Sus senos, su torso, sus piernas, su rostro ardiente de pasión. Él, queriendo verla todavía mejor, fue hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. ¡Cuán bella estaba! La fuerza de la juventud había impedido que eso dejara secuelas en su figura. Muy hermosa lucía, como siempre.

Amy siguió el masaje capilar, acariciándolo fastuosamente frente a la vista de su amor. Deseaba ser sensual, atractiva y sexy para él. Que sus ganas de poseerla se volvieran completamente incontenibles, llevarlo al límite de la animalidad.

Sheldon, al verla de esa manera, comprendió lo exquisitamente excitante que resultaba el cabello mojado. Y la piel no se quedaba atrás: brillaba intensamente gracias a la cascada artificial que la acariciaba.

¿Se puede soñar con los ojos abiertos? Sí, con ella eso era posible, Amy era la más clara prueba que sí. Ella simplemente era un sueño hecho realidad.

La beldad acarició sus pechos ante la mirada deseosa de su hombre, admirando esa mirada hambrienta que le brindaba. Él aprecia la nívea piel de sus senos, pero más aprecia aquello que los coronaba: los dulces pezones. Aquellos botones rosados, erectos y turgentes se le hacían sencillamente irresistibles.

Pasión, deseo, cariño y amor. La amalgama de todo ello resultaba increíblemente motivadora a la vez de excitante. Su Amy lo embelesa cual conjuro, pues había creado un mágico hechizo imposible de romper.

Por un momento, la neurocientifica dejó salir su cuerpo del chorro de agua y las gotas en su piel, al alero de la luz, brillaron como pequeñas y hermosas perlas. En forma seductora, deslizó los dedos por sus muslos; a veces juntándolos para prohibir la vista de su feminidad, a veces abriéndolos un poco para conceder lo que tanto ansiaban esos orbes masculinos.

Sheldon, cada vez que observa el órgano sexual femenino, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de lanzarse encima y poseerla como un adolescente en celo. Esa mujer lo volvía loco, le destruía toda señal de timidez e incluso su lógica. Apenas fue capaz de resistir las ganas de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. De hecho, la excitación ibain crescendocada vez más, como un géiser a punto de hervir por los cielos.

Amy se sumergió nuevamente bajo la columna de agua y, de entre ella, emergió su índice para llamarlo. Había llegado la hora de tomar dulce acción...

El físico teórico no dudó en hacer caso al llamado de la provocación, entra en la ducha sin siquiera quitarse los pantalones. ¿Qué más da que se mojen? Sólo quiere estar con ella en ese mismo instante, sin ninguna dilación. Disfrutar ambos del intenso y profuso rocío artificial que los acaricia.

Respiró la hermosa y elegante fragancia que despedía su cabello mojado. Pero ella, impaciente, no dejó que lo hiciera por mucho tiempo: como una cazadora se lanza sobre sus labios, provocando un beso lleno de lujuria. Se besan inyectados en la locura del amor: mordiéndose, succionando sus lenguas, acariciando incluso sus encías. Estaban locos de deseo ya.

Disfrutan el néctar de sus labios con una voracidad que un animal no dudaría en envidiar. Se desataron completamente de las cadenas que la mezquina cordura imponía. La cordura debía caer derrotada ante el amor, pues si no lo hacía nada en esta vida tendría sentido alguno.

El deseo lo consume todo, lo devora todo, lo explora todo. Sus lenguas se enfrascan en el éxtasis, jugando la una con la otra, como abejas revoloteando en busca de sabrosa miel.

Intentan aplacar el incendio que los consume por dentro. Sólo la pareja, el ser amado, era capaz de saciar ese fuego voraz que ardía a través de todas las células. La única manera de apagar las incipientes llamas era amándose, viviendo como nunca la mística ruptura del egoísmo.

Mientras el beso sigue concretándose, Amy, con sus manos anhelantes, desabrocha el molesto cinturón que le sostenían los pantalones. Fue él mismo quien terminó la labor, lanzando tanto el cinturón como el pantalón fuera de la ducha, sin importar donde cayeran.

Sensualmente, Amy termina el trabajo quitándole el bóxer, el cual cae al suelo como testimonio ineludible de la excitación. Sin perder más tiempo, toma contacto inmediato con el objeto de deseo recién liberado de la infame prenda. Lo recorre con sus manos con curiosidad ansiosa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo toca. Lo palpa, lo acaricia, desliza sus dedos a través de la hombría y no tarda en apretarlo entre sus manos. Quiere impresionarse con su dureza y el intenso latir de la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas. Sheldon, ante cada apretón, no puede evitar convulsionarse de placer.

Suelta su adicción por un momento y se lanza a besarlo, contactando su vientre con la dura virilidad de su amado. Toma los dedos masculinos y los dirige a su zona más íntima, con la intención de que haga contacto con toda la humedad que él le provocaba. Sheldon, lleno de ansias, palpa la intimidad femenina que dentro de poco vulneraría sin prolijo. Los curiosos dedos se deslizaron por los pliegues íntimos sin que ella tuviera que indicárselo, cuando se acercó a su lugar más sensible, ella se retorció dando un voraz gemido de placer. Sin hacerla esperar, estimula el tembloroso y palpitante clítoris que exclamaba excitación por doquier. Sheldon también tenía el maravilloso don de llevarla a un nivel de pasión que sobrepasaba todo límite o frontera.

El joven, sólo usando sus dedos, la hace gemir todavía más. Era una bendita locura para ambos, una locura que no se detendría por ningún motivo. La entrega total de los cuerpos y almas no podía ser interrumpida, las esencias mezcladas al dulce vaivén de sus caricias tampoco.

Ella se separa un poco y posa su mirada en el trabajado abdomen, el que parecía esculpido por las manos de una diosa. Pero a pesar de lo atrayente que le era, no podía mantener su mirada allí. Simplemente no podía evitar bajar su mirada directamente a la impetuosa masculinidad.

No podía entender como aquel órgano le atraía tanto. Sabía perfectamente que era parte de la sexualidad y el deseo, pero no podía comprender como no podía despegar su mirada de allí. ¿Sería normal eso? Sheldon la recorría de pies a cabeza: sus senos, el vientre, su feminidad, sus muslos y piernas. Sin embargo, ella no lograba hacer lo mismo. Era la imponente montaña, la cumbre carnal, la que atrapaba su total y completa atención.

Verlo le resultaba extremadamente erótico. Y más todavía bajo el flujo continuo de agua que lo acaricia.

Pliega su dureza al vientre de su esposa, deslizándola allí. La abraza y la apreta todavía más contra su cuerpo para que sienta todo el vigor de su excitación. Quiere que sienta toda la pasión que ella es capaz de provocarle.

La mujer se piensa en el cielo, paraíso, edén, o cualquier nombre por el que se le conociera. Pero no era solamente por el contacto de la hombría contra su cuerpo, también se debía a que en los musculosos brazos de él siempre obtenía una sensación de infinita seguridad. Sabía a la perfección que Sheldon la protegería de todo y de todos. Que la cuidaría de cualquier peligro, que la llenaría de amor por el resto de sus días. Abrazados puede sentir como sus corazones laten apresuradamente y al mismo compás, como si ambos órganos se dieran vida a través del rítmico son del amor.

-Te amo, Sheldon- Le dice perdida en el inigualable flujo cósmico del amor.

-Y yo a ti, Amy- Le contestó él con suma emoción.

La mujer cerró sus ojos para entregar su alma entera en lo que vendría: las bellas palabras fueron selladas con un apasionado beso, el cual unió sus almas a través de los candentes labios.

Quería conquistar su boca cual invasora en una guerra de deseo. Necesitaba reclamar esa boca, demostrarle que ella era su única dueña... ella y solamente ella era la dueña de sus besos. Nadie más tendría ese derecho nunca.

Siguió acariciando los labios de él con los suyos y buscó su lengua para succionarla. Cuando lo logró soltó un gemido por el dulce sabor que, por increíble que pareciera, la hizo arder más que una estrella en el firmamento.

Amy quiere sentir el calor de su alma acariciándola. Por ello, toma las varoniles manos entre las suyas y las lleva hacia sus tersas mejillas, para que la mire fijamente: simplemente amaba contactar sus almas a través de la mirada. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, para Amy emitían un brillo interior más intenso que la luz de sol. Sí, para ella eso era Sheldon: su sol. Esa mirada la hacía sumergirse en el inmenso calor del amor, esa mirada azul para ella no lo era, pues era tan clara como el arroyo más puro y prístino. Sí, podría perderse en esos claros iris por un tiempo incalculable, pues tenían la energía para cautivarla por toda la vida. Simplemente no se podía escapar de él, atraía y atrapaba, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Sheldon siguió intoxicando sus sentidos con ella: el tacto con su piel de porcelana; el olfato disfrutó su perfume de mujer; el gusto gozó sus exquisitos besos; la vista admiró sus bellas curvas; y el oído se hizo adicto a sus gemidos de placer. Ella simplemente era el nirvana hecho persona.

Eludiendo hábilmente sus cabellos mojados, Sheldon buscó el cuello que pretendía poseer. Dio un sonoro respiro y dejó que su aliento chocara contra la delicada piel, agitando cada uno de los vellos corporales de su mujer. Poco a poco comenzó a rozarla con sus labios y de pronto, sin previo aviso, comenzó a devorar su cuello. La respiración de la hembra se cortó totalmente mientras le construía un camino de besos justo allí...

Se aferra, cual vampiro, a ella. El sabor a piel mezclada con el agua que caía fue un exquisito elíxir para su paladar, ese cuello a él lo enloquecía como la luna llena lo hace con un lobo. Ella, cual diosa de la noche, lo premiaba con gemidos de cariz selenita. Lunares, de otro satélite o mundo.

Sí, así se sentían ambos en compañia del otro: en otro mundo.

Amy disfrutó los labios de Sheldon bajo la lluvia artificial. La danza sensorial que provocaba la caída del agua sobre su cuerpo, pareció aumentar sus sentidos una escala más allá. Era como si la magnitud de cada sensación adquiriera ribetes mayores, como si volara a una nueva dimensión desconocida. Definitivamente, el placer en la ducha se incrementaba de una manera alucinante.

Jadeos de placer, uno tras otro, premiaron el buen hacer de su esposo. Estuvieron así por un tiempo imposible de determinar, ambos abrazados y consumidos por la combustión de la satisfacción.

Una vez que cesó sus besos, fue ella quien reclamó su merecido turno. Sus carnosos labios carmesí vagaron por el cuello masculino, apenas tocándolo. Cada roce hizo que Sheldon sintiera verdaderas corrientes eléctricas por toda la zona cervical, pero su mujer quería todavía más. Amy no pudo contener las ansias de ir más allá, él simplemente le provocaba cosas que no podía refrenar o impedir, tal era la dimensión inexpugnable de sus ansias por él.

De repente, sin aviso, Sheldon sintió como dientes se clavaban en la piel efervescente de su cuello. El vampírico mordisco le hizo respingar hasta el punto de alzar su faz al techo, a la vez que emitía un gemido ante la avalancha de sensaciones otorgada. Inevitablemente cerró los ojos, soltando excitantes suspiros acelerados. Amy escribía en su piel que él le pertenecía solamente a ella, que ella era su única dueña y señora.

Una corriente eléctrica de satisfacción lo recorrió entero, haciendo que las estrellas en su mente adoptaran todos los colores existentes por unos cuantos segundos.

La joven se acerca a su oído y, cuál súcubo, le susurra lo siguiente al oído:

-Eres mío y siempre lo serás... eternamente mío- Exhaló su aliento y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja unas cuantas veces, yacía más posesiva que nunca antes, puesto que jamás había sentido la amenaza de otra chica sobre aquél que le pertenecía por hecho y derecho.

Sheldon, ni siquiera queriéndolo, hubiera podido escapar de esa mujer que lo volvía completamente loco. Bastaba mirarla, bastaba sólo escuchar su inconfundible voz para despertar todo su ser a escalas inimaginables. Escalas que el amor sin sexo nunca podría alcanzar, pues sólo el sexo bajo el alero del amor era capaz de llegar al verdadero pináculo del éxtasis.

-Te amo- Musitó ella con los ojos cerrados, perdida en esa nebulosa centelleante que sólo el goce era capaz de crear. Su dulce voz recorrió desde el oído hasta el corazón de su amado sin ninguna interrupción. Él, al instante, sintió como su órgano circulatorio brincó de felicidad con la declaración de su amada.

Creyó que era imposible excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero se había equivocado, aquella declaración venida del alma, unida a los besos en el cuello, lo prendieron todavía más. Sobrepasó el límite que antes supuso insuperable. Cada beso, cada respiración, cada mordisco, removía y reacomodaba sus células en un constante bullir.

Aun consciente de que quedaría marcado, desea que ella continúe comiéndole el cuello. Que haga lo que quiera con él, quiere ser suyo en carne y alma.

Todavía hundida en la delicia de morder su cuello, Amy hizo navegar sus manos a través del trabajado abdomen de su esposo. ¡Cielos! Cuanto adoraba ese cuerpo escultural de hombre en el que todo músculo estaba en su punto exacto. No era un cuerpo sobre-entrenado en que el tamaño de los músculos pudiera resultar grotesco. No, cada uno de ellos tenía el tamaño y la tensión perfecta. Resultaba realmente adictivo acariciar sus músculos que emulaban el acero, aunque sin la desventaja del frío del mismo.

¡Rayos, cuanto amaba tocarlo!

Ambos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad y de manera entrecortada, obligándose a abrir su boca para acarrear suficiente aire a los pulmones, el placer cada vez subía más niveles.

El físico comienza a acariciar los senos desnudos y mojados, logrando erizar cada célula de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos emprendieron el viaje hacia el relieve de sus pezones, regocijándose con la grácil porosidad de la que hacían alarde. Bajó su mirada y se relamió pensando en su siguiente movimiento: quería beber sus pezones como si fueran gotas del rocío... comerlos como si fueran dulce néctar. Sí, eso deseaba. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, dándole besos a la mojada piel en cada trazo avanzado. Viajó desde el cuello hasta la unión de sus pechos sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente describió un círculo alrededor del izquierdo y respiró profundamente para saborear su exclusivo y único aroma. Poco después exhaló a través de la boca, haciendo que su tibio aliento colisionara contra el turgente pezón.

Tras varios segundos, su boca finalmente fue hasta el rosáceo botón que lo llamaba y se deleitó saboreando su poroso relieve. La fémina cerró sus párpados con fuerza, respondiendo así a su húmeda lengua. Él apretó la golosina carnal con perfecta exactitud entre los labios, haciendo que Amy se retorciera completamente, obligándola a dar otro gemido lleno de goce.

Se sintió tan vibrante y excitada que llegó a gemir" _Sheldon_ "con auténtica desesperación.

Él se motivó todavía más cuando escuchó su nombre en aquella súplica. Prueba de ello fue como intensificó sus ruidosas succiones al pezón, aumentando la presión cada vez más, ella se expresó a través de sonoros gemidos que los oídos del joven se permitieron adorar sin ninguna culpa o timidez de por medio. Tras un tiempo, y para aún más deleite de ambos, recorrió su pecho derecho con la yema de los dedos, disfrutando la muy agradable sensación que le causaba aquello.

Por un momento Amy pensó que iba a desfallecer con sus caricias... la excitación era tanta que un sugerente ardor nació en su intimidad, haciendo que la misma se sacudiera con violencia por dentro. Pequeñas contracciones y espasmos bullieron en su interior. ¿Acaso el orgasmo se estaba anunciando? Por Dios, no podía estar tan excitada si ni siquiera la había penetrado todavía...

Fue entonces que un impulso la obligó a apretarse contra el cuerpo masculino. Sheldon, como respuesta, se plegó aún más contra su cuerpo, frotando su hombría contra el monte de Venus...

Ella llegó a tener un espasmo con la ardiente provocación."¿Por qué estoy tan excitada?"se preguntó a sí misma sorprendida por las inmensas ansias que tenía su cuerpo... y su feminidad pareció responderle cuando sintió un pequeño hilo de jugosa excitación deslizándose por el nacimiento del muslo, desafiando incluso a la lluvia de la ducha.

Por más increíble que le pareciera, él tenía el don de sacar su lado más animal y primitivo. A la hembra insaciable que habitaba en las profundidades de sus entrañas.

Entonces lo supo con toda convicción: no podía aguantar más, necesitaba que él sea suyo ahora mismo, necesita poseerlo y entregarse a la vez. Ansiaba, sin demora alguna, el miembro viril en su interior. Era una verdadera necesidad, no podía esperar a tenerlo por dentro.

Realmente lo deseaba demasiado.

Sólo con mirarse un momento ambos supieron que ninguno de los dos quería seguir esperando, tal era la complicidad que habían logrado alcanzar en su feliz relación. Bastaba sólo una mirada para entender los deseos del otro a la perfección.

Mordió su labio inferior al imaginarse siendo penetrada; estaba tan excitada que incluso le dieron ganas de recriminar a su esposo. ¡No era justo que la hiciera arder tanto!

Una predadora ansiedad recorrió su feminidad, imaginándose una vez más el momento exacto de la penetración. La imagen mental fue tan real que llegó a temblar con solo evocarla, sentía como nunca antes el vacío que necesitaba llenar cuanto antes. Necesitaba fusionarse con la persona que tanto amaba, unirse a su Sheldon... el hombre que le robó el corazón.

Él la arrincona contra la pared lateral y rodea su cintura con sus brazos. Ella hace exactamente lo mismo con su cuello. Amy se pone de puntillas, se afirma contra él, y lenta y sensualmente acerca su vagina contra el órgano viril.

El físico flecta un poco sus rodillas para ponerse a su altura y sus frentes hacen un tierno contacto, al igual que sus miradas también lo hacen. Amy no tarda en levantar un muslo para facilitar el acto que tanto ansiaba, Sheldon posiciona su hombría en la entrada que pronto tendría el placer de cobijarlo.

Desliza su biología de hombre por los pliegues íntimos de su adorada esposa. La roza, la toca suavemente recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, sin concretar la unión todavía.

-Por favor- Suplicó ella, sorprendiendolo.

-¿Por favor que?- Pregunto Sheldon con voz grave.

-Hazme tuya de una vez, por favor- Volvió a suplicar ya casi carente de conciencia.

Por más que intenta ser suave y cuidadoso, aquí, en este único momento en el tiempo, no podía serlo. Era precisamente haciendo el amor, donde controlar sus impulsos le era sumamente difícil. Ella le despertaba completamente el instinto animal y por ello, ejerciendo un movimiento súbito y violento, se hundió profundamente en su fértil mujer...

Amy grita voluminosa al sentirse completamente invadida por quien tanto ama. Grita al mismo tiempo que entierra las uñas en la espalda con fuerza inusitada.

Sheldon, sin ninguna culpa de por medio, se permitió adorar el grito que ella lanzó; también adoró aquel rictus facial que mezclaba dolor y placer a la vez. Adoró sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido al punto que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

No pierde el tiempo: entra en ella una y otra vez, sin parar ni detenerse. Se embiste contra ella convertido en una feroz fuerza de la naturaleza, un huracán o una avalancha eran poca cosa en comparación.

Los gimoteos, gemidos y alaridos que lanzaron ambos hizo que ya ni siquiera se escuchara el sonido de la ducha; la melodía de sus cuerpos y el retazo de los acelerados suspiros se adueñaron de todo.

La neurocientifica no podía evitar dar gritos entre los gemidos, gritos que adquirían un cariz adimensional. Tal era el placer al que estaba siendo sometida.

Quiere más, desea más, anhela que Sheldon vulnere su intimidad, que la haga suya olvidando cualquier cuidado. ¡Que la haga pedazos si eso es necesario! No puede creer como aquél hombre podía hacer añicos su razón de esa forma.

-Ah, Sheldon...- Proclama su nombre completamente poseída por el exquisito ente llamado amor.

El agua fría acaricia sus pieles llameantes y envueltas en el fuego de la pasión. Ni siquiera la frialdad del agua es capaz de bajar la temperatura de sus cuerpos en combustión, sus corazones dan estallidos en vez de latidos. Acelerados, obnubilados ante la vasta calidez del otro.

Se hunde más en ella a la vez que Amy lanza estridentes gemidos generados por sus bestiales embestidas.

Sheldon quiere perderse en ella, horadar su esencia, fusionarse al compás de la mágica danza de los cuerpos enamorados. Se hunde, se sale, profundiza y no lo hace; está loco, perdido completamente en la húmeda y candente intimidad de su mujer. Porque hacer el amor también es eso, perder la razón y ceder ante la locura: la hermosa y fascinante locura del amor.

Se mueve tan feroz como un lobo. Por más contradictorio que resultara con su personalidad, allí se convertía en un animal. Y a Amy le encantaba que fuera de esa manera. Una dicotomía que sólo ella, nadie más que ella, había tenido el placer de descubrir.

La fémina gime, grita, clava las uñas, ¡grita su nombre como un delirio! Lo quiere dentro por toda la eternidad, de verdad así lo quiere. No quiere separarse nunca de él, nunca.

Ama al hombre y desea al lobo.

Amy apoya su espalda completamente en la pared y enlaza la cadera masculina con sus piernas. Para más comodidad, Sheldon la sostiene por sus glúteos con las manos. Ella enseguida profundiza su abrazo con las piernas y apreta todavía más la virilidad en sus entrañas. Él, al siguiente segundo, emite un rugido salvaje de placer.

-¡Te amo!- Se gritan al unísono como verdaderos dementes. Idos, trastornados, estaban.

El agua sigue recorriendo sus cuerpos dulcemente, acariciándolos, tomando palco ante la deliciosa y delirante epifanía sexual. Si por alguna razón inexplicable el agua fuera capaz de sentir felicidad, sin duda que este era el momento en que más felicidad sentiría. Sin duda alguna.

Su Sheldon sigue moviéndose dentro de ella ejerciendo una velocidad demoníaca. Entra y sale. Lo introduce y lo libera, profundiza y merma la profundidad. La frota, la fricciona, la penetra, la hace suya como un maldito loco.

La vagina ardiente que envuelve la masculinidad parecía estar haciendo ignición. Su calor aumentaba y aumentaba a cada bendita fricción.

Melodías de suspiros se unen armoniosos al arte de los cuerpos amándose. Concierto de latidos tocaban ambos corazones, sincronizándose al hermoso compás que sólo el amor puede provocar. ¿Cuanto les faltaría para evaporar el agua fría que los acariciaba? Por el inmenso calor que desprendían sin duda que no debía faltar mucho...

Quieren seguir ejerciendo el maravilloso arte de amar, convertirse en los mejores artistas de ello, comprobar que hacer el amor es la epifanía más sublime de todas. Escribir, pintar y dibujar en sus cuerpos el arte más importante de todos: el amor.

Amy no podía creer cuan profundo lo sentía en sus entrañas, como si llegara incluso más allá del útero. Realmente no podía creer cuanto la llenaba.

Una de sus embestidas la hizo convulsionarse, crispando cada una de sus células. Cada vez su hombre parecía aumentar más la profundidad y brutalidad. A cada grito que ella lanzaba, Sheldon respondía con movimientos más duros y hondos que los anteriores. La vulnera, la castiga, la penetra con una violencia impropia y pecadora, pero por un momento, el animal cedió ante el hombre. Un atisbo de cordura emergió entre la fulgurante pasión.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó a duras penas entre jadeos y suspiros. Sabía que bajo el influjo del animal, la irracionalidad de su fuerza era mucho más difícil de controlar. Aún así, el hombre gentil nunca se perdía totalmente. Aunque fuera en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, siempre quedaba una reminiscencia de cordura para cuidarla y protegerla, para cuidarla como lo haría por toda la eternidad.

-Sigue Sheldon, ¡por favor sigue!- Le suplicó a ojos cerrados, mientras intensificaba su efusivo y candente abrazo de piernas y brazos.

Él no duda un segundo en hacer caso: se fricciona frenéticamente contra ella, haciéndola delirar de placer en oleadas incesantes. Sus cuerpos siguen acoplándose a la perfección, no sólo sus cuerpos, también sus intensos latidos parecieron sincronizarse con total armonía.

A la vez que la penetra, Sheldon la besa, devorando sus jadeos como un delicioso manjar. Alimentándose con cada uno de ellos.

Ella clava sus uñas en la espalda a cada estocada que él le da, araña la espalda sin siquiera tomar conciencia de ello.

Los movimientos bruscos, el vaivén de ambas caderas, los besos incontrolables se repitieron una y otra vez con maestría. Continuaron amándose como desquiciados, sudando feromonas; intercambiando jadeos con apasionados besos y salvajes embestidas; fusionando sus cuerpos bajo el éxtasis total.

Un fervor incandescente recorre sus pieles. La burbuja del clímax crece y crece dentro de ellos como una esfera de fuego queriendo estallar, absolutamente perdidos entre la inconsciencia del placer y la conciencia del amor.

Habían sido derrotados por el instinto; la razón vencida ante la lujuria, la civilización, caída ante la verdadera naturaleza del ser.

Amy se mueve delirante hacia arriba y abajo, hacia izquierda y derecha, en todas direcciones y en ninguna a la vez. La sangre, en consonancia al frenesí de las caricias, aumentaba más y más su caudal. Su corazón bombea sangre que burbujea, agitada completamente por la tormenta de pasión a la cual era sometida. Se piensa en los cielos al sentirse poseída por un hombre tan gentil y fuerte como él.

Era una demente que no deseaba escapar de la locura, quería estar allí, perdida en lo irracional eternamente. Si había un momento en que la mente quedara completamente en blanco, ese momento era este. Si había un momento en que el alma abandonaba el cuerpo ese momento era este.

Literalmente la matriz de Amy estaba ardiendo, realizando una combustión celular que sólo el sexo podía provocar. Tuvo la genuina impresión que todas las estrellas del cielo se cayeron y comenzaron a arder en su vientre.

Eso sentían ambos, estrellas ardiendo en sus corazones y cuerpos. Como si la luna llena hubiera bajado del cielo y los acariciara alardeando todo su increíble esplendor.

Tal vez hacer el amor era la forma en que la dualidad cuerpo-alma podía ser libre de todo atavío, la forma en que sabías como nunca que estabas vivo. Más vivo que nunca, la vida era la muerte y hacer el amor la resurrección, así se sentía ella. Moría y revivía con el pujante orgasmo que deseaba florecer en sus ardorosas entrañas.

El corazón de ella es incapaz de procesar tanta emoción. Necesita explotar. ¡Necesita estallar!

Exhala un grito que rebota por todas las paredes de la ducha. De súbito, entornó el cuello en forma viperina, como si pudiera mirar, con los ojos cerrados, el bello paisaje cósmico de las estrellas. Una convulsión trascendental nacía en su bajo abdomen. Bombazos uterinos de placer comenzaron a incendiarse y propagarse hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

¡Jadea!

¡Grita!

¡Pierde la maldita razón!

Y de pronto, como una bomba en su cerebro, crujió una etérea amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones. ¡Cuanta emoción y gozo destelló su semblante! Su cuerpo atravesó las fronteras de múltiples dimensiones al mismo tiempo. Su alma voló cual viaje astral en un campo de multicolores estrellas, ya no pertenecía a nada relacionado con lo terrenal; pertenecía a lo celestial.

A lo celestial.

El excelso estallido fue una experiencia realmente mística, magia hecha realidad. ¿Cómo Sheldon era capaz de hacerla gozar hasta este punto?

El hombre, encantado, detiene sus movimientos para admirar el placer de su chica. Se embriagó con cada uno de sus temblores y se alimentó con sus gemidos, cuanto adoraba verla convulsionarse de gozo.

Eso es lo que quiere él. No quiere placer para sí, sino para ella, es ella quien le importa y a su vez Amy piensa piensa exactamente lo contrario. Quieren complacerse el uno al otro, pues el goce de la persona amada importaba mucho más que el propio, Sheldon quiere hacerla feliz a ella y Amy a él.

¿Podía existir algo mejor que eso? ¿Había una entrega mayor que esa? Dejando de lado cualquier atisbo de egoísmo, el placer del otro es lo realmente anhelado. Darían todo, y aún más que eso, para complacer a quien tanto aman. Tal era el impresionante nivel de compenetración que ambos tenían.

Tanto es el amor que se tienen que el mismo universo sería capaz de envidiarlos, aunque probablemente en ese mismo momento lo estaba haciendo ya.

Un aliento tras otro; la mujer tuvo que luchar para comprimir la agitación de su respiración. Incluso tuvo que llevar una mano a su pecho para calmar su belicoso corazón, el cual insistía en abandonarla para unirse al corazón de su amado.

Pero todavía no terminaba la manifestación máxima del amor. No, aun faltaba él y no permitiría que se enfriara. Había que seguir y recompensarlo por todo el inmenso placer que le había proporcionado, el agotamiento del reciente orgasmo no vencería a una guerrera como ella.

-Es mi turno...- Le ronronea sensualmente al oído.

Posa sus manos en los pectorales y le indica que lo quiere recostado en el piso. Ahora sería ella quien haría todo el trabajo... era lo menos que merecía su esposo.

Lentamente posa sus carnosos labios en el pecho, otorgándole besos y caricias que el agua cayendo jamás podría igualar. Tras varios segundos se yergue y sus caderas emprenden rumbo hacia la sexualidad más descarnada.

Sin dilaciones, esta vez es ella quien se hunde en un movimiento violento en la virilidad de quien ama.

Sheldon escucha la delicia de sus gritos una vez más, la belleza inicia el ritual nuevamente, encargándose de todo.

Amy lo devora, lo come, lo viola, lo posee. Sheldon y su ardiente miembro son suyos, completamente suyos... para siempre.

Un concierto de gemidos femeninos surgieron voluminosos desde sus pulmones, una verdadera ópera de reacciones espontáneas que continuó sin parar ni detenerse.

Ella lo anhela, anhela en su útero la explosión de su hombre. Y Sheldon pronto le daría lo que tanto quería.

El hombre lanza un gemido y retuerce sus cejas; su cuerpo le avisaba que la culminación se aproximaba. Está a punto de caer derrotado ante la fulgurante llamarada orgásmica que comienza a expandirse en su interior. Ardiente como un río de lava a punto de explotar, caliente como un géiser ansiando hervir por los cielos. Eso deseaba su hombría, liberar el clímax del placer de una vez por todas.

Un placer superior a cualquier idílico nirvana comenzaba a burbujear a través de todas sus células.

Arrebatado por el placer incontenible, Sheldon la inunda con poderosos latigazos intermitentes, golpeando las entrañas de su mujer con el caliente líquido sexual. El cuerpo de ella se convulsiona al percibir como la fiereza de él la golpea por dentro.

-Te amo...- Susurró con voz ausente, pero presente a la vez. La impetuosidad de su clímax seguía golpeando a su mujer. -Te amo...- Repitió poseído por el sentimiento más grande de todos.

Ella esta vez sintió un orgasmo en sus oídos.

-Yo te amo más...- Gimió hipnotizada por la nebulosa de amor que Sheldon había creado alrededor.

El científico grita, se revuelve, se agita, sufre tercianas; tiembla con el escalofrío orgásmico que lo atacaba y le provocaba marejadas sucesivas e incontenibles de placer. Su alma se separó del cuerpo y voló tan alto que tardó muchos segundos en volver a su dueño.

Definitivamente la vida era la muerte y hacer el amor la resurrección, no cabía duda alguna de ello.

Terminado el grandioso momento culminante, ambos quedan en el piso de la ducha sin fuerzas, completamente exhaustos.

Sheldon se sienta, afirmando su espalda en los azulejos. Abre brazos y piernas para que ella se cobije en su regazo, Amy lo hace enseguida, deja reposar su cabeza en el hombro y se acurruca como una niña pequeña contra su fornido pecho.

Se huelen cobijados al alero de la cascada artificial que todavía los acaricia. Acercan sus rostros, juntan sus frentes y realizan el beso esquimal: frotan la punta de sus narices con cariño sin igual, ambos sonríen con sus miradas exultantes de amor.

Azules y verdes se mezclan y fusionan, ambos contemplan el universo galopante de sus ojos con maravillosa emoción.

Sheldon la mira desplegando infinita ternura: cuanto le encantaba verla feliz y complacida. Su Amy siempre debía sentirse así: feliz. La amaba tanto que toda su vida se encargaría de que se sintiera de esa manera, pues ella lo era todo: su mujer, su amiga, su ángel y también su niña.

Ella lo significaba todo, absolutamente todo para él.

Después que una pareja vive un gran problema siempre aparecen dos caminos ineludibles: que el amor se debilite o que el amor se fortalezca, Ramona había puesto en jaque la linda relación que tenían, pero había quedado claro cual sendero escogieron ellos.

Y ese sería el camino que tomarían por el resto de sus vidas, el camino de seguir fortaleciendo su amor, de continuar superando todos los obstáculos que se presenten. Un amor que seguiría creciendo incluso más de lo que ellos mismos podían comprender. De hecho, sus corazones, desde que se habían conocido, habían aumentado su tamaño a un nivel sideral para poder soportar lo inconmensurable de sus sentimientos y seguirían creciendo todavía más a través de los años que los aguardan.

Ella se acurruca todavía más en el regazo de quien ama y una montaña de sensaciones la embargan, nunca podría sentirse más amada, más protegida y mimada que ahora. Al lado de su amado Sheldon todo era dicha y felicidad.

Ella lo había dicho antes: El cielo se estaba cayendo... pero no por las razones que esbozó, el cielo caía rendido ante el amor.

Única y exclusivamente por amor.

Habían alcanzado el paraíso del cielo con las manos, pues transformaron lo que pudo ser una tragedia en un triunfo. Habían logrado conseguir la victoria más deliciosa de todas: la del verdadero sentir.

Sheldon la sigue admirando, apreciándola, deseándola. Ansia su piel otra vez, su calor y aún más importante, su amor. Ella siente exactamente lo mismo, afortunadamente para ambos todavía tenían toda la tarde libre, de modo que lo recién vivido sólo había sido un simple aperitivo...

Y así, la dualidad cuerpo-alma fue totalmente superada por el éxtasis inigualable del amor.

Ya no era una dualidad, como tampoco ellos lo eran.

Todo se convirtió en uno.

Todo se fusionó.

Cuerpo y alma, Amy y Sheldon, eran uno.

Eran todo.

Eran amor...

 **¡Fin!**

 **Guau, eso si fue intenso de escribir.**


End file.
